The present invention generally concerns storage compartments or storage units for refrigeration appliances. In particular, the invention concerns storage compartments or storage units the temperatures of which can be controlled for the purpose of controlling the temperature of articles contained in the storage compartments or storage units.
Refrigeration appliances such as refrigerators, for example, that have a fresh food section and a freezer section are known to sometimes include storage compartments or storage units whose temperatures are controlled independently of the general temperatures that are present in the fresh food section and freezer section of the refrigerator. Most often, compartments of this type are located in the fresh food section of a refrigerator and are constructed so that they may be readily accessed when the door of the fresh food compartment is opened.
In some instances, storage units of the type described are used exclusively to quickly chill articles stored within the units. In other instances, the storage units are used exclusively to thaw frozen articles stored within the units. And in some cases, the storage units are used to both quickly chill and thaw articles as desired.